


Swords and Sickness

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Series: Room mates [1]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, tumblr ask blogs
Genre: Ask the 2p usa, Blood, Human AU, M/M, Scratching, ask p2canada, ask p2russia, for my friends, gaping, tumblr ask blogs - Freeform, tumblr blogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three college students get a house together. Two college students fuck. One college student needs earplugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swords and Sickness

It was pure luck that the three college students could find a home both close to campus and equidistant from each persons work and nearly impossible to find such a thing for an affordable price. The three friends had pitched in their share on their new, three bedroom, two bath home with ample amounts of storage space and promptly moved in with no issue on who got the master bedroom. It took them a week to finally finish unpacking and to settle into a routine. 

Mornings, they all had class so William would make breakfast, they would eat, and all head out. Around lunch time, Jasper and Maxim had off and would come home for something to eat and to spend some time together in private. Afternoon, William would stop in for a quick shower and change before heading off to work, jasper and maxim having normally left ten minuets before he arrives for their own jobs.  
Around dinner time, jasper and maxim would make dinner, setting a plate in the fridge for William before enjoying themselves before William would return just as they were going to bed.  
This was their everyday routine save for Friday through Sunday as those days, they didn't have class in which they would work over time when they could. 

To be more clear, Jasper and Maxim would fuck anytime they had the house to themselves, switching between who was the top and who was the bottom depending on who initiated the sex as if of were some kind of contest. They would do it only when they were sure William wasn't coming home because they were loud and the gentle giant didn't know anything about sex despite them trying to explain it many times(and attempting to get the adonis in bed with them). So to avoid his confusion and an interruption, they fucked their hearts out anytime they were alone. 

One evening, however, a very heavy illness befell their innocent friend. They were so much looking forward to their long winter break of rough, hard fucking only to have the possibility whisked away by William's boss demanding the man stay home. Of course they were concerned for their friend;they weren't selfish. It was only natural that, mixed in with their concern, was sorrow at the opportunities they had lost. 

They did their best to make him comfortable, encouraging him to sleep off the discomfort and pain as much as he could so he could recover in a relatively comfortable manner. Though, after a week of having no sex when they were accustomed to at least two rounds a day, they had grown desperate. 

"Hes asleep." Jasper informed Maxim in a whisper as he shut Williams bedroom door. The darker man slipped across the hall into Maxim's room, shutting that door as well. "We have to try and be quiet" he repeats what they had both agreed upon as he crossed the floor, unceremoniously stripping off his flowey garments he favoured as Maxim sat in only his sweater, member already stiff. 

"You fuck me next time," the large, tattooed man states to his shorter partner, pulling him over his lap after he was nude and kissing him aggressively. Jasper was quick to pull off the large mans sweater as Maxim groped at the chub rolls of his thick hips before shoving lubricated fingers in his backside, stretching him out. It wasn't long before he grabbed both of jaspers hips and forced him down onto his latex wrapped cock and they forgot about being quiet. Jaspers long hair was pulled and maxims back and chest were scratched with elegant fingernails and loud groans and moans forced their way through the walls as they desperately fucked. By the time they were finished, Jasper's ass was gaping and Maxim's pale chest was covered in long, raised, red streaks. The two were covering in sweat and the odor of sex was thick in the room, the two of them breathing heavily.

Just as Jasper was going to suggest yet another round, they heard William's door open from across the hall and the two exchanged a look of shocked dread. They scramble to redress and open Maxims window to help air out the smell before going to meet their ill friend in the kitchen where he was downing a glass of water. 

"William! What are you doing up?" The shortest of the three room mates inquires, his beautiful long hair a mess and his face flushed.

"I am getting some water. I am thirsty." The sickly man explains.

"Why are you up?" Maxims asks despite knowing it was their fault.

"I was going to ask you two to keep your pretend sword fights and bed jumping to a minimum, actually... You're really loud." He confesses much to their relief. He thought they were pretending to sword fight and jumping on the bed. This sexy innocent man thought they were pretending to sword fight and jump on the bed. They could see where he got that idea considering Jasper had asked on many occasions for Maxim to "impale him on his sword". Despite how funny his assumption was, they were embarrassed and relieved. 

"We'll get you some ear plugs, William." Maxim promises. "We are sorry we woke you. We'll try to be quieter next time we play swords"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to my friends Anna, the creator of Maxim(ask-p2Russia) and Troll/Shaye, the creator of Jasper(ask-the-2p-usa). Their characters belong to them and William and his adonis like body belongs to me. 
> 
> Hope you two enjoy this!!


End file.
